


countless stars and fireworks

by sparklejeonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Summer Camp, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklejeonghan/pseuds/sparklejeonghan
Summary: when hansol‘s parents decided it would be a good idea to send their son to a summer camp, the said boy wasn’t really excited about it. But it turned out better than he thought. A summer full of love, friendship, the lake and unexpected things.





	countless stars and fireworks

When Hansol came home after his date with his girlfriend, his parents were already waiting for him in the living room. “Hansol can you please come here for a second?” He sighed, got rid of his shoes and backpack before entering the living room. His sister was watching one of her TV shows and his parents sat beside her. “What is it? I am a little bit tired.” His mother smiled. “Summer is starting in two months and we thought it would be good for you to get out of here for a while to find new friends.” Hansol looked at them. “So, where are we going on holiday?” His father stood up, went to the kitchen and came back with a flyer. “Not we, just you. We signed you in for a summer camp!” “You did what?! I’m not going!” His sister started to laugh and he shoot her a glance. “Hansol it will be fun. The other teenagers are in your age.” Said boy looked over the flyer and looked at his parents again. “Please tell me this is a joke.” His dad rolled his eyes. “We think it’s a good opportunity to find some new friends and it’s just for two weeks.” Hansol sat down and sighed. “Where is the camp anyways?” His sister grinned at looked at her brother. “Oh, mum and dad told me already. Its beautiful. % hours away from Seoul, in a forest by a lake and you have no signal!” She laughed again, when she saw the look on her brother’s face. “But what about Hayoon?” “Hansol stop being childish she won’t die if she is without you for two weeks.” He tried again. “But-“ His dad looked irritated so Hansol stopped. “No but’s Hansol. You are going. End of the discussion!”


End file.
